


Don’t look at me like that, she asked

by Kashimagraisbae



Series: Luthor-Danvers [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashimagraisbae/pseuds/Kashimagraisbae
Summary: “Mom... When did you lose your virginity?” Kara spat a little what she was drinking and looked at her daughter with big eyes. The question came out of nowhere. “Well... First time with a boy or a girl?” Lena answered without batting an eyelash. “Leeena are you really going to tell our teenage daughter that?”. “What? Don’t look at me like that, she asked...” Lena rolled her eyes and chuckled a little.





	Don’t look at me like that, she asked

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again. I'm back with another short one shot. Liv is 14 here :)

The three of them were sitting in the living room after having dinner. Liv was sitting between her moms and they were all facing the T.V. They were talking about everything that came up. It was a special ladies night since Leo was at a sleepover and Liv was planning on making the most of it. After all, she didn’t have to share her moms then. 

“Mom... When did you lose your virginity?” Kara spat a little what she was drinking and looked at her daughter with big eyes. The question came out of nowhere and she couldn’t have seen it in a million years. “Well... First time with a boy or a girl?” Lena answered without batting an eyelash. “Leeena are you really going to tell our teenage daughter that?”. “What? Don’t look at me like that, she asked...” Lena rolled her eyes and chuckled a little. “Yeah Mama, good communication with parents is key. Please continue Mom”. Lena sipped her wine and glanced at Kara, she could clearly see that Kara was super uncomfortable with this topic.

Lena shifted her position and sat more comfortably. She was now facing her daughter and Kara instead of the T.V. “Alright, I won’t go into the specifics, of course, but I was in college, both times, and I’m lucky it happened with great people.” Lena thought a little how to phrase her thoughts and continued “My first was kinda awkward, we were super nervous but he was a sweet guy” Another pause “And my first time with a girl was just something else, wasn’t expecting it and it was liked all stars aligned.” Lena sipped her wine again. “That was the moment I realized I liked women more than men” Lena said naturally. “Why?” Lena raised an eyebrow and looked at her daughter. 

“Okay Lena I think-“ Kara started. Lena couldn’t prevent her cackle coming out of her mouth. Kara looked annoyed. “I’m sorry hun I really am, I didn’t mean to laugh at you but I love how flustered and nervous you are right now”. “Ha-ha so funny” Kara replied mockingly and mildly elbowed her. 

“What about you mama?” Liv asked “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to”. “I-I-I...” Kara started playing with a lock of her hair. She collected her thoughts and took a big breath “I was definitely a little older and it was with a friend, well... we started out as friends but then our friendship developed into something else, after months of dancing around it, she asked me out and we started dating and yep then one night it happened” Kara rushed the last part. She was blushing and fidgeting. 

That was the moment when Lena realized that Kara was describing them, Why didn’t she tell her before? Why is she just finding out that she was her first? And only?. Kara could she Lena’s face transform while she processed what Kara had told their daughter. “Why are you asking us? Is someone bothering you? Are you having sex already, this young? Please tell us that you’re being careful” Kara asked without pausing. 

Liv just started laughing from nerves. “I haven’t have sex yet-“. “Yet? What do you mean yet? Are you seeing someone? Is someone pressuring you?” Kara interrupted her. Her mama bear mode was definitely on. 

Liv looked at the floor and started fidgeting just like Kara did minutes ago “No mama. I’m not seeing anyone and I’m definitely NOT having sex.” She paused “I would’ve told you guys if I was seeing someone. I’m just curious cause that’s all my friends are talking about at school and I kinda feel left out cause I really don’t think I’m ready for it. Even they are not ready, if you ask me, and they are doing it.” she shrugged. 

“Hey, it’s ok sweetheart you are not even a full teenager yet, you’re super young and you will have plenty of time for sex. Don’t worry about it now.” Lena said and rubbed her daughter’s back “Just remember, when the time comes, that it should never feel rushed, you only have to do what you’re comfortable with. Make sure when/if you have sex, some years from now” Lena emphasized that part “it’s with someone you share a connection.”

“Yes, Liv, forget about what people talk about.” Kara said and moved towards her daughter so has to give her a reassuring hug. “Also, you need to know that if someone is pressuring you, first, that person is not right for you and you should consider that it may not be worth to keep them close and second, you come right up to either of us and I’ll give them hell.” Kara added jokingly. The three of them laughed. Kara meant it as a joke but they all know how protective Kara is and they were sure she would complete her promise.

“Thanks Moms, I know this is super awkward since eemm.. I’m your child and all but I really like talking to you about this kind of things. I trust you both. I’m lucky to have you and that I can talk to you about anything. Thank you for being so open.” Liv put her arms around her moms and gave them a big hug. Being like this with her moms was her favorite thing. She loves how easily she can fall into any conversation with them. 

“Oh we love you sweetheart and we will always support our little girl, you know you can always come to us when you need someone to talk to” Lena added and kissed Liv’s temple.

“I know” she hugged her moms again “Ok I think I’m going to go to bed now.” She got up and gave them a kiss “Sleep tight, love you moms, good night”. Liv went up to her room, feeling a little relieved after laying some of her concerns to her moms. She really felt like she won the jackpot with those two. 

“You know, she’s a lot like you” Kara said with a grin “thank god I have you here cause sometimes I feel like I don’t know how to deal with her. She’s so straightforward and brilliant that I freeze every time”. 

Lena gave her a kiss on her cheek “Oh babe, she’s just full of curiosity and don’t sell yourself short. You’re an amazing mom to our kids, they both love you and respect you so much-” Lena started. 

“I love them” Kara said and hugged Lena once more. They stayed like that, in comfortable silence, with their arms intertwined for a few moments and watching a random food program on the T.V. 

A few minutes later, Lena was playing with the blonde’s hair and Kara was about to fall asleep when Lena asked softly “Kara, love, why didn’t you tell me that it was your first?”

Kara moved a little, repositioned herself and brought Lena closer to her chest “I don’t know, I didn’t want to let you down I guess. Maybe I was scared that I was going to make things awkward and I didn’t want that”. 

“Darling, you know you could never let me down and I’m sorry I didn’t know, I would’ve tried to make it more special”

“Don’t say that, it was a lovely night. Actually, it was everything I was hoping for. You made an alien really happy that night” she paused “and a lot of other nights AND days too” she added with a cheeky grin. 

“Oh, really?” Lena looked at her as if she was defying her. 

“Really” Kara replied nodding up and down. She looked at Lena straight in the eyes, cupped her face and said “I love you babe”. 

“I love you too” Lena replied with a smile, gave her wife a lingering kiss and then set herself comfortably in Kara’s arms, her favorite place in the whole world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you are all doing great. Btw comments are much appreciated so don't be shy :)


End file.
